One Thousand Chrysathrumum Petals
by ForgottenKaze
Summary: A collection of short poems I've written for the InuYasha cast. Be warned, some a quite short, make little sense, and have been translated from their original French. And no, there aren't a thousand of them. T for space
1. Kanna: Absolute Nothingness

This small poem is a tribute to Kanna and her death, though it contains no spoilers. It was originally an acrostic, but I was forced to change it. And no, I do not know what the last three lines are supposed to mean, and neither do I own InuYasha.

* * *

Blackness without end…

Eternity without emotion…

No chance at life…

Birth to the void…

Terror for shattered mirror…

In final moments,

Absolute nothingness


	2. Suikotsu and Kikyou: Hima no Ya

Yes, another death tribute thing. Sue me. This one is for Suikotsu and _could_ be taken as KikyouxSuikotsu. Enjoy.

* * *

A silver arrow

Piercing through the shadow light

A request for death

For freedom from a cursed mind

Taken by trembling fingers


	3. Shikon: Four Souls

Another poem, this one for the Shikon no Tama.

* * *

Shikon

Yu, Shin, Chi, Ai

Working together to

Create both immense joy and great pain

Spirits


	4. Kagura: Nishikaze

This poem was written as (yet another) death tribute to Kagura. Please enjoy, and forgive the shortness.

* * *

The wind is like freedom

Without beginning

Without end

Without chains to hold it back

Forever Free


	5. Goshinboku: Tree of Ages

Here's a Goshinboku tribute, as a break from death poems. I got the idea from a fic I read a long time ago.

* * *

I am the Goshinboku

The God-tree

The Tree of Ages

The Sacred Tree

I transcend time

I see into the future

The past

The present

And watch over

Those that come

To rest at my base

I have seen wars

The scars I bare are proof

I have seen peace

My flowers bloom as evidence

I see the past…

I see the present…

I see the future…

I am the Goshinboku


	6. Tenka Hadou no Ken

A very short poem for Tensaiga, Tetsuaiga, Souunga, the Naginata of Kenkon, and Tokijin.

* * *

A sword as bright as the moon…

A fang as long as a tree…

A key as tall as its keeper…

Twin fangs from hell…

A slice of sky coloured darkness…

Where else could you find us

But the past?


	7. Haiku

Here's a whole bunch of haiku I've written, some for school, most for fun. It's indicated at the beginning who or what the haiku is for.

--

_Kagura_

A feather's pale shadow

Floats on a wind of sadness

Remnants of a heart

--

_Tokijin_

Silver blade cuts through men

Blood flies across the sky

Turning the moon red.

--

_Shikon no Tama_

Shrouded by distance

Held by mysteries and time

Shikon no Tama

--

_Souunga_

With a silver light

The sword rips through the dark night

As crimson blood drips

--

_Shikon no Tama_

It lays there, tainted

Hidden in eternity

Lost to a black heart

--

_Shikon no Tama_

A never-ending

Circle of hell has begun

Never to end, this hate

--

_Sesshoumaru and Kagura_

White feather fallen

Silver moon above risen

Darkness covering

--

_Souunga_

When it awakens

Destruction will reign on us

And red rain will fall

--

_Sesshoumaru and Kagura_

Blood-red moon risen

Pure snow-white feather fallen

Ruby meeting gold

--

_Sesshoumaru and Kagura_

The wind blows past me

I hear its haunting love song

As I mourn the lost

--

_Sesshoumaru and Kagura_

The wind in the night

The feather floats across the moon

Both fall to darkness

--

_Sesshoumaru and Kagura_

A lost heart darkened

The moon watches as wind fades

Fading to nothing…

--

Thank you for reading this far, and I hope you have found at least a little enjoyment in reading these poems. ... I had no idea I'd written so many SxK haiku...

Please review, and tell me what you think. I enjoy hearing the opinions of others.

Ja ne!


	8. Tanka

Here's another anthology's worth of poems. These were originally all in English, and thus I did not wast five hours translating like I did last time. I do hope you enjoy, and that you review with your comments and criticisms both.

Disclaimer: Kaze does not own InuYasha or any characters there in, but she does own the 100% she got on this anthology, and she's not sharing it.

* * *

_(Kirara)_

**Nekomata_:_**

Twin tails lashing out

Sabre like fangs tear away

At the last of hope

Great paws, fiery with hate,

The greatest of hunters flies

---

_(Abi)_

**Phoenix Princess:**

Eyes of red fire

Wings beating in the clear air

Flying the fierce winds

Fantasies spun all around

Risen from the phoenix's nest

---

_(Inu no Taisho)_

**The General's Death:**

Soaring the blue sky

Like a creature out of myths

And of dark nightmares

The general of the west

Rejoin's with the moonlight's love


	9. Couplets

Couplets, for those who don't know, are two lines with an equal number of syllables that rhyme. Here's my (minute) collection of Sesshoumaru/Kagura ones.

* * *

Fallen blue sky

Feather on high

-

Ruby and gold

A song of old

-

Moon and wind meeting once more

A love from the times of yore


	10. Triplets

Triplets, are pretty much the same as couplets, but are three lines long. Here's my Kikyou/Suikotsu-ish ones. Kaze is now stating the obvious and will stop before people start plotting her demise.

* * *

The arrow burning bright

Scares away the dark fright

That which hides in the night

-

Much like the dying souls of mankind

They have searched since 'Once upon a time'

Loving, but never touching the line

-

A broken brown bow

A heart full of woe

Stays for tomorrow


	11. Hakurei

An acrostic, for Hakurei-zan. Yes, I do write poems for mountains! It's fun!

* * *

_Hakurei_

**H**alf a dozen lifetimes ago

**A** wanderer came from mountains yonder

**K**indness in his eyes, a smile on his face

**U**niting the warring masses to build a temple to both the gods and the people

**R**emembered as a saint, but,

**E**ven so,

**I**n death, Hakurei-zan was turned to evil…


	12. Shichinintai: Legends

_Legends_

**L**ost but not forgotten

**E**ven after decades have gone by

**G**ossamer veils still obscuring the truth

**E**ven a truth uncovered by an ocean of blood

**N**ever ending hate, they say they had

**D**eath was the only thing for them, for the Shichinintai

**S**till, even the best kept legends can be exaggerated, right?


	13. Kanna: Shattered

... I don't think this makes sense. You? (By the way, it supposed to be in the form of a diamond shaped piece of glass.)  


* * *

_Shattered_

In

The

Shard

Of the

Breaking

Mirror I can

See myself fall

Falling from all

Fallen from my life

Fallen from my grace

Fallen from my hope

All I can surely see

Broken up in time

In this piece

Can surely

Can only

Be but

Me


	14. Tensaiga

We were asked to write three cinquains (five line poems). I, of course, wrote them on our beloved Swords of an Honorable Ruler. Sesshoumaru/Kagura implications.

* * *

_Tensaiga:_

Heaven

Healing light

Saves the dead

But can not save

The one he loves most


	15. Souunga

No, I'm not a Souunga fangirl. What on earth could have given you that idea?

* * *

_Souunga:_

Souunga

Wrathful, Powerful

Slashing, Searing, Tearing

Destroying the world's last hope

Hell


	16. Tetsusaiga

...I wrote Tetsusaiga wrong in the copy I gave my teacher. Oops.

* * *

_Tetsusaiga:_

Slicing

Cleaving iron

Protector of humans

Defender of the ones held dear

Iron Fang


	17. Haiku II

There... aren't as many haiku as last time. Hmm... Oh well. In order, they are dedicated to Kagome and Inuyasha, Kaguya, Souunga, and Hourai-jima.

* * *

_Broken Bond_

A bond is broken

Beneath the floating stardust

A death is relived

--

_Eternal Night_

Forever the night

As moonlight shines on eternal

Shattered mirror falls

--

_Storm Fang_

Light of darkest fate

With steel of both blood and grey

The last flame will die

--

_Crimson Flames_

Though the light has gone

The blood-red flames keep dancing

Immortal in death


End file.
